vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordekaiser
|-|Mordekaiser= |-|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser= |-|Infernal Mordekaiser= |-|Pentakill Mordekaiser= Summary |-|Original Lore=Twice slain and thrice born, Mordekaiser is a brutal warlord from a foregone epoch, who uses his necromantic sorcery to bind souls into an eternity of servitude. Few now remain who remember his earlier conquests, or know the true extent of his powers—but there are some ancient souls that do, and they fear the day when he may return to claim dominion over both the living and the dead. |-|Dragon World Lore=The ancient dragons first rose to the call of Mordekaiser, the self-proclaimed Dragon Knight. Through his evil, the world was ravaged by flame, until a newly-formed order of Dragonslayers finally defeated him. His story would become rumor, then myth, then legend... at least, for now. |-|Infernal Lore=An ancient, Infernal general who attacks without feeling or remorse, Mordekaiser raises the incinerated corpses of his victims as soldiers for his own vast armies. They sweep across the world like a burning plague, annihilating all life. |-|Pentakill Lore=PENTAKILL's gigantic lead guitarist—and a titan of the old world—'Mordekaiser' rocks with the fury of an epoch lost to time. Bigger than a two-story house, his guitar overflows with heavy metal licks rebuking the gods themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B | 7-A | High 6-A Name: Mordekaiser, Sahn-Uzal, The Iron Revenant, The Lord of Death Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely over 4000 years old, "countless centuries" older than the Shadow Isles) Classification: Wraith, Revenant, Warlord | Dragon Knight | Infernal General | Pentakill Guitarist Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 7, 8 exist in the physical realm so long as his armor exists, and 9 Armor is nothing but a shell, as his true self exists as a disembodied soul within the Realm of Death), Large Size (Type 0), Inorganic Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapon Mastery (Skilled mace wielder), Non-Corporeal (Mordekaiser's true form exists as a disembodied soul), Magic, Metal Manipulation, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation (Able to manipulate, remove, absorb, and control souls, as well as turn them into any physical object he chooses so long as it is made of iron. The function of Thresh's lantern is based on Nightfall), Weapon Creation (Able to create weapons from the souls of his victims), Madness Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Should someone glance under his helm they will be driven mad and dissolve into lifeforce), Dimensional Travel and BFR (Able to travel to and from the Realm of Death and can forcibly send others there. Can also speak across realms), Summoning, Corruption, and Empowerment (The thousands of souls of those who he kills are trapped in the Realm of Death, corrupted and empowered by his magic, unable to be erased in death, and able to be summoned at his will), Power Nullification (Bound Veigar to the physical plane to prevent him from escaping to Bandle City), Intangibility (Can become intangible in the real world by entering his spirit form), Damage Boost (Via Darkness Rise), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Darkness Rise), Reactive Power Level (Obliterate deals more damage if it hits only a single opponent), Forcefield Creation (Via Indestructible), Self-Healing (Via Indestructible), Resistance Negation (Passively ignores magic resistance), Power Absorption (Able to steal part of his opponent's size, armor, magic resistance, health, attack damage, ability power and attack speed Via Realm of Death), Statistics Reduction (Size, armor, magic resistance, health, attack damage, ability power and attack speed reduction via Realm of Death), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Able to resist the influence of the Black Mist), Soul Manipulation (Has several million souls within him), Fire Manipulation (Was unfazed by flames that can met humans just by being near it), and Existence Erasure (Was unable to be erased despite being within the Realm of Death for several hundred to several thousand years) |-|Dragon Knight=All powers from his base plus Animal Manipulation (Able to control dragons) |-|Infernal=All powers from his base plus Large Size (Type 3), Fire Manipulation, and Magma Manipulation |-|Pentakill=All powers from his base plus Large Size (Type 1), Broadway Force, Dimensional Travel (Able to travel from the physical realm to the spirit realm), and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect Yordles and destroy Bandle City which, due to existing solely in the Spirit Realm, are both inherently non-corporeal) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Stated to be comparable to Aspects in power. More powerful than the whole of the Black Mist, a force capable of potentially destroying the island nation of Bilgewater, including those bound to it such as Hecarim. Veigar at his strongest was powerless against Mordekaiser.) | Small Country level (Took multiple Dragonslayer knights to defeat him) | Mountain level (Comparable to Infernal Akali who is this strong, as well as Volcanic Wukong and Firefang Warwick. When the Ashen Lord was first summoned, the Infernals ripped great mountains from their foundations.) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Pentakill Sona) Speed: Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Comparable to Hecarim and Thresh) | Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed | Hypersonic+ (Able to move this fast) | Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to Poppy and comparable to Galio) | At least Class K | Class T (Capable of lifting mountains) | At least Class 100 (Larger than a two-story house) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Country level | Small Country level | Mountain level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with Nightfall, Kilometers with magic | Extended melee range with Nightfall, Kilometers with magic | Tens of kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: Nightfall (Mace) | Nightfall (Mace) | Nightfall (Mace) | "Numero Uno" (Indestructible axe guitar) Intelligence: Gifted (In life, Mordekaiser was a ruthless but highly efficient and powerful warlord, having lead his army to conquer so much of the north that he carved out one of the first empires on Valoran. After his death and while residing in the Realm of Death he learned Ochnun, a profane tongue unspoken by any among the living, and learned how to use this ability to speak across realms and tempt the living into creating a new body for him. After his reincarnation, he continued in his previous conquest, creating an even larger empire and acquiring significant and forbidden knowledge of spirits and death, while also planning for an inevitable betrayal by amassing a powerful army of all those he had killed in his conquest.) Weaknesses: Powerful enough magic can separate his soul from his armor, and if his armor is destroyed he cannot return to the mortal realm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Rise:' Infused with magic, Mordekaiser's basic attacks deal additional magical damage in addition to the normal physical blow. Once Mordekaiser has landed several blows against his target, vicious metal rises around him, constantly shredding anything around him until he has exited combat. In addition to dealing damage, Darkness Rises also spurs Mordekaiser forward, granting him additional speed once triggered. *'Obliterate:' Mordekaiser raises his mace into the air, slamming it down overhead in front of him, smashing the ground and dealing damage to everyone caught in the area. If only one target is caught, all the power will be focused into this singular opponent to deal increased damage. *'Indestructible:' During combat, Mordekaiser feeds off the damage he deals and takes. When desired, he can release this stored energy to produce a potent shield. If he no longer needs the shield, he can consume it to heal himself directly, albeit for a weaker amount than the shield could have stopped. *'Death's Grasp:' Raising an open hand to his enemy, a ghastly hand of death mimics this movement. Mordekaiser then rips the hand back towards him, dragging anything in front of him back to his feet, harming the target in the process. *'Realm of Death:' Mordekaiser raises his mace towards his target, throwing the target into the Death Realm. Mordekaiser follows the condemned target in, preparing to engage it in single, unaided combat. All companions are thrown off the target and any outside aid is severed from the battlefield. Mordekaiser steals the target's power as well, draining its durability, damage, speed, and even size. If Mordekaiser emerges victorious, he consumes the target's soul to keep the stolen power. Key: Base | Dragon Knight | Infernal | Pentakill Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Extra Last Encore) Rin's Profile (7-A Mordekaiser was used. Speed was Equalized.) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Spirits Category:Musicians Category:Soul Users Category:Mace Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Necromancers Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Corruption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Warlords Category:Animal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lava Users Category:Military Characters Category:Knights Category:Axe Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Madness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6